Awesome Mario Maker Levels
"Awesome Mario Maker Levels" is a video series by NintendoCapriSun. Part One of this series was initially called "Gnarly Mario Maker Levels", but it was changed to Awesome later. It is not exactly a let's play but more like of a "Let's Mess Around On" (LMAO) where Tim, obviously, plays levels he discovered and liked even though Tim has referred to the series as a Let's Play multiple times. He is taking fans levels too through Youtube comments, twitter, facebook and email (at the time of the series). It is unknown to what extent how much content of this series will be produced as the game is seemingly infinite. In episode 62, during the second level of the video, NCS announced that if he averaged 4 levels per episodes with his current "to play" list, he'd reach up to episode 105. Also, he mentionned that he didn't give a thought where he'd stop the "Let's Play" mentionning that many Youtubers had series upward 400 videos. Episodes called "Awesome Mario Maker Level" (1 level played): 26, 30, 61, 71 Episodes dedicated to Event courses (called "Mario Maker Event Courses"): 83 to 87. Note: 83 through 85 was post-commentary. Episodes Levels played Here is a list of the levels that Tim played. Those were in the description of the video at the moment of the upload. Note that, in the future, Nintendo may have deleted the levels that were unpopular. So, if a level code doesn't work, it's either a mistake from Tim or Nintendo deleted it. Levels which used the invisible block glitch like the Indiana Jones level Tim played were deleted by Nintendo early December 2015. Episode 1 79BC-0000-0027-AFBE = Parapa Palace Remake 3110-0000-0034-8CD5 = Unlikely Companion 14D7-0000-0014-93F8 = Race With Koopa The Quick 6675-0000-0033-5784 = Super Metroid Maker CFA1-0000-003E-FD51 = Metroid Dread Episode 2 3925-0000-0040-4F29 = Quest For The Triforce 3BB6-0000-0052-980F = So Happy C8E9-0000-005A-03AA = Song of Time 9AD1-0000-0039-97C1 = The Perfect Run 65EE-0000-004A-F459 = The Dig 13BA-0000-002C-32F6 = Wood Man's Stage Episode 3 006F-0000-0034-3A6B = Perplexing Parlor C09D-0000-0053-F651 = Crystal Chainsaw Cavern 5AC1-0000-0069-A03C = ?-Switch Quest B1E2-0000-004D-E10B = Bowser's Fleet 87D5-0000-0052-5562 = Switchgate A9B7-0000-0097-5EC4 = Bowser's Invasion Convoy F175-0000-0099-28D4 = Footrace With Koopa the Quick 5995-0000-0047-3801 = Thwomp Castle Speedrun Episode 4 E3D5-0000-0035-0675 = Haunted House Funtime 904E-0000-0034-D164 = Skull Ride of Doom A3F7-0000-00A6-5DBF = Powered Progress 1CFD-0000-0039-5F3E = Link's First Adventure 6E5A-0000-0069-29DE = Bowser's Inside & Outside Story C121-0000-0073-4E26 = Bowser Jr's Cargo Fleet Episode 5 F7C1-0000-0044-F6FF - Memory Quiz CA28-0000-006A-0ADB - Steven Universe Test 8E44-0000-0054-5F2E - Test Your Skills CCC1-0000-0037-CA7E - Run! AHHH! 67A2-0000-0036-BBF7 - Brick Block Cavern C0CE-0000-0058-B366 - Fire-Bar Fortress 5CDC-0000-002D-C930 - Muncher Mile Episode 6 D9E3-0000-0063-B7F0 - Shinobi's Horror 7494-0000-006C-CC7D - Hiyolhoi's Fungeon 1736-0000-006A-E972 - Quackshot Ruins 9E54-0000-006E-C0A4 - HAPPY MARIO! 7CF4-0000-00A4-5C75 - Indiana Mario's Last Crusade D93B-0000-007C-A48A - Athletic Attack A86F-0000-001E-7EDC - LOUD NOISES by Lucahjin 889E-0000-007A-5751 - Bowser's Fortress Episode 7 31D8-0000-0069-A67E - Forest Temple 74C4-0000-0094-1D0D - This Might Look Familiar C686-0000-00A8-D0A3 - Fire-Ghost House FEBC-0000-006D-694A - Rusty Bucket Bay B52E-0000-00A4-82A3 - Follow The Spiny 7136-0000-0085-3234 - Storming The Albatross 8FC3-0000-0066-1AF9 - Empire of the Clouds Episode 8 D8D7-0000-00A6-35C8 - SMB3 Worlds 1-3 and 1-4 996E-0000-0077-0F45 - Short And Sweat FF86-0000-0089-039E - Party Invitation BE26-0000-004B-BAAC - Giant Land 1 & 2 2E28-0000-006D-B00C - Mario and Yoshi vs. The Munchers 2E97-0000-008A-1E12 - Escape The Tower Episode 9 0798-0000-0066-875F - Day 37 in the Ghost House 2103-0000-007C-BE38 - Cauldron Caldera 6E9F-0000-0026-4EAF - Bowser's Saw Blade Castle 90FC-0000-003E-B4F8 - Wario's Stinky Basement 508B-0000-0071-E8B8 - Chaos Mario Redux 1 Episode 10 01CD-0000-0072-ADD4 - Infinity 0462-0000-00A6-7BBB - S.S. Super Koopa CABC-0000-00B0-813C - Assawlt And Battery F28D-0000-00AE-3D64 - Sawdacity 1AF0-0000-00B3-9018 - Cloudy Cavern AC77-0000-0049-9345 - Red Hot Castle 8EA8-0000-006A-8210 - Murder on the Mushroom Express Episode 11 9D10-0000-009D-FFEA - Five Rooms At Boo's 5C24-0000-00A1-6FD9 - Five Rooms At Boo's 2 FBAB-0000-00A5-D82A - Five Rooms At Boo's 3 (Not played but code shown) C138-0000-00A6-293E - FRAB 4: The Final Chapter (Not played but code shown) 26F1-0000-0077-DE0E - Choose Your Triforce 1491-0000-00A8-3E2E - Spin Jump Mania Episode 12 AB47-0000-0050-2A08 - Into The Volcano D329-0000-0014-D589 - Infiltrating The Goomba Pyramid 3F24-0000-0022-26F9 - Burning The Undersea Barricades 42E9-0000-0067-E3D4 - Kraid's Lair 226F-0000-00AC-0274 - Bowser's Not Messing Around! Episode 13 9D23-0000-00A7-317D - Beware The Red Shell DB1E-0000-00AB-2AB3 - Pick Your Poison 1B20-0000-0082-E0E2 - Touch Buzzy, Get Dizzy C650-0000-001C-426F - Starters 0079-0000-0029-BBCD - Lies, Lies, LIES! Episode 14 0C87-0000-00AB-C9B9 - Raid the Prince's Air Ship C994-0000-0096-8A7E - The Course Moves With You C3B5-0000-00A6-0DE4 - Mine Field 0470-0000-00A8-3058 - Bowser's Air Fleet E278-0000-007B-6F8E - Super Mario Dog Walker 767E-0000-00D0-F1A1 - With Or Without Yosh Episode 15 4CC9-0000-00D8-3DBD - The Haunted Labyrinth 344A-0000-00AA-B5E8 - Yoshi Ain't Afraid Of No Ghosts Episode 16 866C-0000-00A9-6F30 = SMB Castle Mega Mix 200B-0000-0058-6FB5 = Trouble At The Duck Ponds 90B1-0000-00AC-9EAC = Pridemoor Keep (Shovel Mario) Episode 17 82AB-0000-002E-87F5 - Krazy Kastle 4704-0000-0084-923B - Wall Jump Roller Way A4AE-0000-00C1-DE70 - バネ 短め (NCS name: Japanese Springboard Nightmare. Actual: Bane Mijikame (Springboard somewhat short)) 870C-0000-0072-B577 - Want Exit? Get Switch. Episode 18 BD4A-0000-00A8-A17C - Bill's Bridges 8F8F-0000-0069-112C - Air Time E1DA-0000-0059-7368 - Koopa Shipwreck 7219-0000-00B5-A660 - Little-Big Tree 93F2-0000-00C4-E022 - Escape From Aperture Science Episode 19 3AFA-0000-00A1-1257 - OJ's "Megaman in Marioland": 2-1 9E03-0000-00C7-4A45 - OJ's "Megaman in Marioland": 3-1 0057-0000-00C7-4C9B - OJ's "Megaman in Marioland": 4-4 E41E-0000-0091-EAE8 - Resetti's Trip Home 5683-0000-00C7-3AE4 - スターウォース演奏 STAR WARS Theme Episode 20 E797-0000-00D6-8385 - Corona Mountain (Mario Sunshine) 2EEB-0000-00D6-9F9B - Arcade Accolades 5F04-0000-00B5-57B2 - Will You Survive? 350E-0000-0054-97F9 - Hunt For 3 Switches Episode 21 85D5-0000-001C-C88F - Wacky Mini Underground 12F7-0000-00E1-03AF - Super Mario Kart Retro Circuit F1F7-0000-00A8-F69A - Broken Bridge Stroll 9776-0000-003a-EF05 - Jungle Hyjinks 5BBD-0000-0035-512A - Microships Aplenty D314-0000-00E0-EA84 - To The Floating Isle of Riches Episode 22 D31B-0000-0023-1308 - And His Name Is... 3EC8-0000-0090-E4A0 - Rock 5-3 FAB8-0000-00D6-821D - Rock 6-3 613B-0000-00D6-9AC3 - Rock 6-4 Episode 23 6C0D-0000-008D-DD7B - Don't Kill Bill AB32-0000-00A4-9C57 - Resident Evil survivor horror F871-0000-0059-6F8A - Mario Kart - Bowser's Castle 4D54-0000-00E2-6F7B - Pikmin C409-0000-00C3-7AE7 - The Chase Episode 24 E9C3-0000-00E7-5098 - Spooky Sawmill 2: Grinderhouse A243-0000-00E7-7396 - Green Pipe Zone 1 & 2 277F-0000-00E2-286E - MLG Obstacle Course Episode 25 44C3-0000-00E2-9380 - Pit's past. First Dungeon 3F38-0000-0067-DC05 - Creepy Faces F23D-0000-0055-4E01 - Escape From Boo City 7703-0000-005C-6DDF - Mario's Airship Assault Episode 26 52BF-0000-00D6-7EE7 - Tileswap Tower (LoY 1-3 revised) Episode 27 003D-0000-00E3-2402 - Mario's Pinball Challenge 712F-0000-00CC-232A - Face Your Fears 86B8-0000-00C6-FEA5 - Awkward Acrobatics Episode 28 9A17-0000-00E2-27B8 - Castlemazia D3B5-0000-00E3-6C2D - Mario Jones & The Last Crusade D041-0000-0062-A05A - Grinder Getaway Episode 29 4D7D-0000-00EC-DF1D - Yaretzi's First Course 3EE9-0000-00FB-6CDC - Tornado Man's Stage 3A9C-0000-00BA-3BCE - The Tower of Guns 4D14-0000-0065-9E82 - Bowsers Canon Fleet Episode 30 906D-0000-00C1-857A - Mario Science Testing Facility Episode 31 2A5D-0000-00DB-C2A6 - Castle of bones F255-0000-00D8-1E12 - Avoid the Mushrooms Episode 32 4342-0000-00F8-44B0 - Koopa Troopa Temple 0054-0000-00CD-92FC - Great Deku Tree(OoT) F9A5-0000-00D6-A81E - Shadow Temple(OoT) D01C-0000-00F0-5193 - Fire Temple(OoT) Episode 33 7369-0000-00DB-B24C - A Level 0A3D-0000-0078-DC0D - Metroid Mini Adventure FD8A-0000-006A-8369 - Ghost House of Tricks! 7103-0000-0032-FDD2 - Infiltrate Bowser's Throne Room (Nicknamed "You know, IN THE BATHROOM" in the episode's description) 87D8-0000-0068-DA97 - Grow 'Em or Shrink 'Em Episode 34 C430-0000-0068-86DB - Yoshi's Prison Break 33C5-0000-0067-E6B3 - Drain the Oceanfloor Shrine 41B3-0000-00DE-F92D - Goomba's Revenge!! 35D2-0000-00DE-F49B - Goomba's Revenge!! HD!! 1A35-0000-00C6-E265 - Motion Ocean Episode 35 293E-0000-00DD-31B1 - Ghostly Pyramid 343A-0000-00DC-B551 - Iggy World: Mole Meadows (1) DEDB-0000-00DC-BED4 - Iggy World: Pipework Cavern (3) 360E-0000-00E0-4D7A - Under the Maelstrom 2ED4-0000-00DD-E138 - Trials of the Spikes and Pain 88B6-0000-00E2-1A79 - Don't Lose The Fire Flower! 2.0 Episode 36 288F-0000-0044-15C6 - Question Block Maze 2 C73C-0000-00A9-DCA1 - Testing randomly stuff 1716-0000-00E4-D684 - Mario's Puzzle Lair B575-0000-00F0-81D9 - Matt Thorson-Nightmare Architect Episode 37 A02E-0000-00EA-74F7 - Ashly's Training 4C97-0000-005F-38E5 - Underground Maze B75F-0000-00E0-BF9A - Super Mario Bros. 2 World 1-1 E4C2-0000-00EC-FEC7 - Can You Escape? C9AD-0000-00DC-F7FF - Bowser's Painful Fortress v1.1 Episode 38 89B1-0000-0114-009E - Can You Beat This CapriSun? Episode 39 BF3D-0000-00F2-76FE - Eerie Flip Galaxy Episode 40 4018-0000-0119-BD2D - Monty Mole's Flying Circus 4102-0000-00FC-81BD - Run for Your Life 449A-0000-00FB-2B11 - Simple Obstacle Course E8E0-0000-00FB-2118 - upsidedown underground 0934-0000-00CB-1437 - Investigation (Ace Attorney #2) - Wright" in description 1AD9-0000-00B5-1A07 - Psyche-Locks (Ace Attorney #1) - called "Psyche-Locks in description C47E-0000-0114-ACE6 - Undertale Episode 41 393E-0000-00A3-B6F6 - Bowser's Final Showdown 7E65-0000-00A8-7417 - Bowser's Undeground Hideout 6A30-0000-00F9-C466 - Super Kaizo World: SPecial Stage E3B4-0000-00D8-0466 - Flush Episode 42 62B1-0000-00D6-8EEC - A Link Between Subworlds 7C70-0000-00E7-7D26 - Save Yoshi C2F4-0000-0088-94F8 - Skyworld (Kid Icarus 2-1) Episode 43 28F8-0000-0110-85D1 - First Mario Maker Level! :D D744-0000-00F9-CF12 - Treetop Trials & Treasures Remix BC1D-0000-0106-CF90 - Blades and Burns Remix A13D-0000-00E5-2AF4 - Derelict Airship 6393-0000-00EC-DD6F - Surprise! 4DB7-0000-00EC-1F11 - Bowser's Castle 8270-0000-00E5-033D - My house fantasmal Episode 44 C140-0000-0064-601F - Concealment 7280-0000-00FA-16F1 - Escaping The Distortion World F534-0000-00DE-9A10 - Behind LCF's door number 13 6FF2-0000-00E1-DFBA - Star Fox Andross's Space Armada Episode 45 96DE-0000-010F-FC37 - A Cheep Challenge A752-0000-010E-A820 - Mario's Lovely Stroll 7DE7-0000-009E-B13E - Frantic Flip-flop Forest Episode 46 6EC1-0000-00E9-CA9A - Break The Wall Down! 8D84-0000-0028-577B - StarStopper 2BA4-0000-010E-80BE - koopa run 597B-0000-0102-A284 - Bowser's Ultimate Airship 2 Episode 47 301A-0000-00C7-034B - Challenge Chambers CB3A-0000-0106-C344 - The Grinch 49F4-0000-00DA-BD6E - Arino's Challenge Episode 48 FBD7-0000-0125-1ABB - Joshi's Last Stand 0A5C-0000-0120-DB0F - The Perfect Run CCA5-0000-011D-8A91 - True Pain And Suffering 84C0-0000-0111-275A - Greninja's Spiky Trial 6019-0000-0063-D54C - Shamless Plug Episode 49 7B15-0000-00E2-4FE2 - Level up to kill the king 6A68-0000-0123-1545 - Christmas Tree Quest 2C9B-0000-011B-27E8 - Shiver Me Yoshi "Joshi's Last Stand" was played again, thsi time with the comments on screen. See code in Episode 48 above. Episode 50 B6F1-0000-0122-1D1F - EVERY. SECOND. COUNTS. 2 D511-0000-0111-7CD6 - EVERY. SECOND. COUNTS. D333-0000-0160-C729 - EVERY. SECOND. COUNTS. 3 Episode 51 926D-0000-0053-582B - World 1-INSANE 1b12-0000-0034-687A - A Journey Through the Hills 47B0-0000-00FC-F337 - Jumping is not Recommended Episode 52 8DCA-0000-0116-A8CF - Final Escape E07E-0000-0025-69AB - Shiek's Ninja Pirate Adventure EDA3-0000-0028-180B - The OP Jog of Little Mac 455A-0000-0105-806C - Go Home Wario You're Drunk! DF66-0000-00DE-3D71 - One Minute Airship! Episode 53 6512-0000-002A-6E7D - Blue Bones Castle 1287-0000-0073-E7E7 - Bowser High Speed Chase 3D87-0000-0119-931F - A Leisurely Drive. 7CE9-0000-0023-C336 - Bowser Takes Charge 11C6-0000-0023-55B8 - Underwater Peril Episode 54 6DAC-0000-0100-0B38 - 20 seconds C000-0000-0102-44D6 - 20 seconds the 2nd 997E-0000-010E-C9F5 - 20-Second Castle 3C3F-0000-0039-015D - Iggy's Airship Fleet 3299-0000-0120-B661 - Lemmy's Tank Brigade 6FF8-0000-0034-A97F - 10-Second Dash!! 51AE-0000-008E-4DDA - Castle of the YOSH! B131-0000-0090-B9B9 - Castle of the YOSH!2 Episode 55 396F-0000-00E8-0317 - Castle of The YOSH! 3 Walljumps! 9B04-0000-0188-C4CF - How do you use Galoombas ? E096-0000-00F5-345D - A Bump In The Night Episode 56 BDED-0000-00FF-8CE2 - Throwblack Friday (One of NCS' levels) 87AB-0000-0126-1C74 - Super Mario Land 2-3 44EF-0000-00FE-6791 - Bowsers Crazy Castle! Episode 57 A72E-0000-0121-A098 - Airship of Doom! EDDF-0000-00E2-82C0 - The Great Climb 151A-0000-00B5-EAD3 - The three lost pieces Episode 58 7500-0000-0126-D0EF - TIME ATTACK! Obstacle Course. D4AE-0000-0136-2259 - Captain Bowser's Sinking Ship Episode 59 BB28-0000-0144-BBF0 - Bowser's Elite Squadron 6174-0000-0144-2F4A - Beyond the Bouncy Barricades 46EF-0000-0144-38C8 - Mario's Construction Issues FE73-0000-0151-A909 - Companion Spring (Remake) 1C79-0000-0142-D5BF - Spring Falls 42EE-0000-0142-63B9 - lots and lost of spinys semihard 0197-0000-013B-FEDD - Peach's Trials -HARD Episode 60 71C1-0000-006E-B14F - Hard, 30 Seconds, Castle 48A2-0000-0125-7963 - Keep that Shell! 109E-0000-013E-28D4 - My First Ghost House D09E-0000-0065-AD03 - Airship Assault FEFE-0000-0042-1152 - Wall Jump School for Pros 2AC9-0000-0134-4E6C - Madness Adventureing 02A4-0000-013E-6E7B - Spin To Win!! 48E5-0000-0147-40F3 - Run! E2ED-0000-0148-81AC - Trouble In The Skies Episode 61 9CD8-0000-011D-F10C - Prison Break Episode 62 233C-0000-014B-8317 - Take it Easy, Yoshi C47D-0000-010D-4FAC - Icicle Forest & Frozen Express D8ED-0000-00EE-3041 - Pipe to Pipe (With checkpoint) 0146-0000-0153-95A6 - Level 1 of many 5D98-0000-0153-9874 - Level 2 of many Episode 63 18B9-0000-013A-6D2E - World 1 Little Eggs, Big Eggs! A25B-0000-014F-7F4D - Jungle Hijinx (SM Maker Style) 7419-0000-0120-7105 - STOP! Hammer Time! 5D09-0000-0158-32C6 - King Koopa's Last Stand 24DB-0000-0155-B68E - Bowser's Armada! 424E-0000-0109-249C - The Secret of Flight Episode 64 EEE6-0000-00ED-41A2 - Mario's Silly Makeshift Cars E5D8-0000-0134-4C7B - MESS: A Personal One Day Mario 25FC-0000-0110-9B6B - The Great Deku Tree C318-0000-0146-F6B3 - Yoshi level Episode 65 9F3E-0000-0150-C8D6 - Mushroom Kingdom Coliseum A3E0-0000-0173-49AB - Luigi vs Fireflower Mario E216-0000-017E-8681 - Tribute to SMW Lemmy's castle Episode 66 F9B7-0000-0093-094C - Can you find the path? 61E2-0000-0182-513F - Continue to Rubber Ross's level 250B-0000-0176-2F22 - Hungry, Hungry Yoshi E0D2-0000-0178-68D2 - Take your time and PUZZLE 2! Episode 67 D475-0000-00D6-AF01 - Two Tiny Houses 0238-0000-0187-E538 - Can You Set The World Record??? 98DD-0000-0188-532F - Castle of Bones 6294-0000-0188-BFDA - Ghost Ship: The Prequel Episode 68 6046-0000-0189-CDBA - Super Gradius Bros. 486B-0000-0179-EC45 - The Goomba Factory 555F-0000-0175-B3E8 - Lift Castle Extraordinaire Episode 69 92C7-0000-0048-28DC - Bowser's Dance Party AB3F-0000-0034-E4FE - Waluigi's Apartment 8D49-0000-016A-5D20 - Belch's Bombs and Blasts! Episode 70 2BED-0000-0168-ACBF - Choose your path! E5E8-0000-00F8-1724 - Catch a ride on Bullet Bill 5E10-0000-01BD-3915 - Triple jump to freedom! (10 sec) 936B-0000-014D-1BDF - Trampoline Party 831B-0000-008C-0800 - The Companion Shell 797D-0000-015C-B284 - Roller Coaster AUTO Episode 71 0DB6-0000-00C9-87E6 - Thom's One Screen Puzzle Dlx #1 Episode 72 25BF-0000-015C-B1FE - Basic Castle 918D-0000-015E-39C4 - Boo Blast CE30-0000-0129-9E57 - Are You Stumped Yet? Episode 73 A22F-0000-0169-62FE - Switch,Switch,Switch. 02C6-0000-0138-B261 - What's in the Pipe? 7799-0000-016C-0231 - Cloud or No Cloud Episode 74 3E1D-0000-0192-CF92 - A Wheel Workout 2DA1-0000-019F-CD00 - Clouds to Ice, and Ice Versa 2 Episode 75 EC87-0000-0189-A47A - Shulk's Nightmare 1110-0000-00AD-75AB - Mad Hops, Killer Drops E665-0000-0172-7BC7 - Torturous Ruins 4B76-0000-0160-C84A - The Spoophouse 515D-0000-0172-3515 - Heck Episode 76 456C-0000-0150-DE23 - K.K.'s Rockin' Road Tour ECAA-0000-0150-E184 - Cyrus' Midnight Swim BB60-0000-0188-5E44 - Dreadnought Episode 77 903E-0000-0096-8233 - Labyrinthing F821-0000-0189-7029 - Saving Private Bob-omb 0DDD-0000-00A4-0DBD - Labyrinthing II:Electric Boogaloo Episode 78 A206-0000-00A6-E483 - Paws-itively Delightful! 0760-0000-0162-6200 - SMK: Retro Circuit 2 E1E8-0000-014B-A934 - Beneath The Mushroom Kingdom 7D11-0000-0175-985E - Haunting Anguish Episode 79 BC56-0000-00DD-2E65 - 8-θ The Host E990-0000-01D2-DF86 - 8-λ The Host II: They Evolved Episode 80 A572-0000-00E6-0AF7 - Metroid: Dread F2D6-0000-00D7-8B65 - Zed's Labyrinth Episode 81 24F8-0000-0024-5616 - Help ZSS get her Power Suit 4CBB-0000-0176-C29D - Bowser Jr.'s Air Fleet 0F2B-0000-00A6-8B32 - Rooftop Mayhem V2 7CEE-0000-006C-C3B6 - Tanks! You're Welcome. DF06-0000-00AC-B831 - Pressure Cooker 8F3C-0000-018F-5FA5 - Mechonis Feild Episode 82 5087-0000-0125-7710 - Vally of the Plants 9768-0000-0195-9D83 - Rosalina saves the Luma's! C2CA-0000-0125-1727 - Pipe Central 51BF-0000-0113-2123 - robbing bowsers airship Episode 83 This episode was dedicated to Event courses. (Post-Commentary) Played: *Barbara in Tomatoland *Nisekoi: Chitoge & Kosaki *Nisekoi: Tsugumi & Marika *I Choose You! (*3) Episode 84 This episode was dedicated to Event courses. (Post-Commentary) Played: *Tokaigi 2016 Contest Course 1 *Tokaigi 2016 Contest Course 2 *Tokaigi 2016 Contest Course 3 Episode 85 This episode was dedicated to Event courses. (Regular commentary restarts here) Played: *Tokaigi 2016 Contest Course 4 *Paranormal Research *Adventure In Sarasaland *Cooooo! (Feat. Yamamura) *Southwest Air Adventure Episode 86 This episode was dedicated to Event courses. (Regular commentary restarts here) Played: *NES REMIX (Excitebike) *NES REMIX (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Welcome to Saturn Valley *Belch Base *Nintendo Badge Arcade *Ma Rio Hills *Mercedez Benz Jump'n'Drive Episode 87 This episode was dedicated to Event courses. (Regular commentary restarts here) Played: *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *NES REMIX *PAX West 2015 Omegathon Final Rd *Yoshi Is Awesome *Cat Mario's Course *Cat Peach's Course Episode 88 D20A-0000-0191-411C - Airship Sky Battle 7175-0000-0111-CDF7 - Mario's Puzzle Challenge 2 4644-0000-018D-ACC2 - The Fate Of The Great Mighty Poo 5099-0000-016F-0A08 - 1-3 Phlox Valley Episode 89 E492-0000-018D-676E - You got no chance! C0DE-0000-018B-9484 - bowser airship (boss rush) FC95-0000-0187-88B1 - Mega Man 3: Spark Man 5AEB-0000-0089-2ACC - Mega Man 2: Air Man CB5B-0000-01D3-88B0 - Earth Temple, Skyward Sword Episode 90 2CA2-0000-0055-00B9 - Mega Mad Dash! D997-0000-0160-0DEC - Mario:Jumpman Olympics 4CFB-0000-018D-7EA8 - Pipes. Pipes everywhere. 1D2A-0000-01E3-B61B - Piece of Cake! (Comments on!) Episode 91 6A7A-0000-01FC-2F90 - The Treasure Hunt 83D9-0000-0193-E232 - Ghosthouse adventure 5018-0000-00FE-B76E - Fun run 21BA-0000-00FE-370A - Plainsland Ampersand Episode 92 E65C-0000-019B-02F8 - EMILEDAISY for Jon Lucah and NCS C0DD-0000-0175-CEC1 - Sunken Ghost Ship Episode 93 95C0-0000-0198-190C - Whack-a-Mole B287-0000-001E-D557 - Don't forget your spin button! 39A1-0000-006F-85BB - Mario 3 Fever (Puzzle stage) BAEE-0000-01A1-9137 - Spooky House Episode 94 A24B-0000-0120-58D5 - Yoshi's Adventure B37E-0000-01A0-65C6 - Super Shmup Level BB48-0000-0195-BB94 - Pure Evilness F29F-0000-011F-CAC2 - S. Mario Land of the Livid Dead 64F9-0000-0165-45E2 - Dont screw up!